The 1sentence Challenge
by JenksBoJangles
Summary: The challenge from the 1sentece LJ community. Slash. EddyxDoubleD. Don't read if ya don't like it


Theme: Alpha list

Pairing: EddyxDoubleD

Summary: Taken from the 1sentence challenge on Live Journal. Just little 1 sentence drabbles of Eddy and Double D. I would think that they're older than 12 in this, ffff use your imagination. But yeah, here's some love to my OTP. And beware of the severe run-on sentences. Too bad this isn't the 1paragraph challenge. xD

Wahaha enjoy~

#01 – Comfort

After every failed scam, every broken bone and every ounce of Eddy's ego lost Double D was always there to try and bring him out of his sour moods one way or another.

#02 – Kiss

Their first kiss had happened because of blackmail, so they agreed that it called for a do-over.

#03 – Soft

Eddy sat by Double D caressing once of his hands in a loving but possessive way, and couldn't help but wonder how he managed to keep them so soft.

#04 – Pain

It was painful when they first decided to tell each other how much the other meant to them, but like all pains, it faded away in due time, the awkwardness dissolved and they laughed it off.

#05 – Potatoes

"Well, another fine mess you've gotten us into Eddy! Literally! I think there's even mashed potatoes in my pants…" Double D couldn't ignore the amused smirk that etched its way onto Eddy's face at that moment.

#06 – Rain

"Would you mind finding your keys faster, _Eddy_?" Double D tried to grab Eddy's attention, but he was too busy staring at how Double D's clothes stuck to his body from being in the rain so long.

#07 – Chocolate

"Chocolate's for girls, Double D," Eddy couldn't help but groan at the gift.

#08 – Happiness

As soon as Ed had found out about the other two Ed boys 'going steady', instead of screaming about alien mind probes, he grinned from ear to ear and, much to the other two's displeasure, hugged the breath out of them.

#09 – Telephone

Eddy sat on his circular bed dialing Double D's number over and over again, not caring if it was impolite, "Pick up the damn phone, Sockhead!"

#10 – Ears

There was a sharp tug on this ear, making Eddy give his signature groan before giving Double D a quick peck on the cheek before running to his class.

#11 – Name

"Hey _Double D_?" Eddy didn't wait for him to respond before continuing; "If you were a girl would we still be allowed to call you that?" he looked at Double D from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but grin at how red he was turning.

#12 – Sensual

Double D panted against Eddy's neck, whimpering a bit at his shockingly skilled touches, he wanted to protest at being violated like this, but his hormones wouldn't let him.

#13 – Death

Normally Eddy wouldn't have cared that Double D's cactus had died, but Sockhead was too busy mourning the dead shrub to put out which, needless to say, pissed Eddy off.

#14 – Sex

Eddy figured that since they were both teenagers that they should be having sex, and in what better place than that old junkyard van with the shag carpeting?

#15 – Touch

Double D didn't usually make the first move, but when he did Eddy completely turned to mush or in his words "became Sockhead's bitch", his touches were always so delicate in a way but still held the same possessiveness that Eddy's own had.

#16 – Weakness

Eddy's only weakness was jawbreakers and money, or at least that's what he'd tell you if you asked, but really it was Double D's small, and hopeful smiles he used whenever he wanted something, and normally got it too.

#17 – Tears

Double D let a whimper escape when he was thrust into, tears welled in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall as if he were trying to prove something or win a challenge.

#18 – Speed

"Think we should tell the Kankers that we're bangin'? Maybe that'll get them to leave us alone, right!?" Eddy yelled over to Double D as they ran as fast as they could from the 3 girls, Ed couldn't help but laugh loudly which in turn made Double D turn red, "'bangin'?" he repeated through quick inhales.

#19 – Wind

Whenever the wind blew he would get a whiff of Double D's scent, "You smell like a girl, Sockhead".

#20 – Freedom

Eddy burst through the school doors yelling in victory as another school year was over and done with, Double D walked out behind him with a half smile, it was back to scamming the ever living out of everyone on the cul-de-sac.

#21 – Life

"Isn't new life just exciting, Eddy?" Double D mused as he focused on a tree filled with baby birds, Eddy's only response was "I hate birds" before chucking the closest rock at the nest, earning an "_EDDY_!" from his boyfriend.

#22 – Jealousy

Double D crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he watched his boyfriend continue to drool over Nazz even though he'd promised to stop, of course that promise had been a muttered "yeah, sure, whatever".

#23 – Hands

"What are yo---AH! Remove your hand from my pants, Mister!"

#24 – Taste

"You wear lip gloss or something?" Eddy chirped after breaking the kiss, he took a second to run his tongue over his lips, "Tastes fruity".

#25 – Devotion

For the first time in Double D's memory, Eddy didn't hide behind him to get out of dangers way, but rather protected him.

#26 – Forever

Double D's eyes widened when he noticed that Eddy wasn't buying jawbreakers with his quarters but cheap, vending machine friendship rings.

#27 – Blood

Double D 'tsked' while cleaning the cuts Eddy had gotten from getting into yet another fight with Kevin.

#28 – Sickness

Whenever one was sick, they were always at the others side doing what they could to help in their own ways, which in turn usually got the other sick too.

#29 – Melody

Double D was getting slightly peeved from the Tom Jones records playing in the background each time they had sex at Eddy's.

#30 – Star

"Admit it, I'm an all-star at this" Eddy gloated as Double D laid next to him panting.

#31 – Home

"Um, Eddy, my parents won't be home this weekend…and I was think…ing.." Eddy's dangerously suggestive smirk cut him off.

#32 – Confusion

"Eddy, stop, I'm supposed to be helping you with math!" Eddy didn't pay attention and shut the other boy up by crushing his lips to his.

#33 – Fear

"What if my parents hear us?" Double D whimpered and Eddy jumped off of the bed, found his pants, dug in the pocket and held up a CD with "Tom Jones" sloppily written across the front in sharpie, all Double D could do was groan.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

It seemed odd when Eddy clung to Double D for sweet life when a boom of thunder shook the house, "Never speak of this again," Eddy growled before pulling away.

#35 – Bonds

"Ya know how the Kanker's are always tying us up?" Eddy had once asked Double D, who didn't respond but Eddy continued on anyway, "Think we could try somethin' like that?" he grinned, obviously not joking.

#36 – Market

When Eddy passed Double D's fridge he noticed a shopping list written on, of course, a post-it note, and feeling evil pulled out a sharpie and scribbled "condoms" down at the bottom of the list.

#37 – Technology

Double D was on another techno-rant, so Eddy's mind wandered to the other being dressed in nothing but a short lab coat.

#38 – Gift

Eddy stroked the jawbreaker he'd received from Double D lovingly and without thinking said, "You can top tonight".

#39 – Smile

The shorter boy stared at Double D as he smiled then without thinking asked, "How did you get that gap?".

#40 – Innocence

"What do you mean you don't know what 'BJ' stands for?"

#41 – Completion

"Eddy, would you call me girly if I said you complete me?" Double D asked meekly, but Eddy only laughed before pecking him on the lips and answering, "Yes, but would you call me an impostor if I said the same thing?"

#42 – Clouds

Double D sighed while staring up at the clouds; he was sitting outside the school waiting for Eddy, who had gotten detention for the 3rd time that week.

#43 – Sky

"Are those jawbreakers!?" Eddy jumped off of the couch before Double D could explain and ran outside, only to be pelted with hail.

#44 – Heaven

"How come you never wear those cardboard Angel wings anymore, Eddy?"

#45 – Hell

"How come you never dress up as a sexy devil or somethin'?!" Eddy countered without thinking.

#46 – Sun

Double D often wondered why Eddy's sunburns always seemed to outline sunglasses around his eyes, when he didn't wear them all that often.

#47 – Moon

"Hey Sockhead, the moon looks kinda like a jawbreaker doesn't it?" Double D laughed a little, Eddy's mind always wandered back to jawbreakers.

#48 – Waves

"Eddy, I can't get up" the taller boy murmured, only getting the response "Why, because I just rocked your world with waves of pleasure?" Double D rolled his eyes and smiled before answering, "No, you're sitting on my legs."

#49 – Hair

There were times when Eddy tried to take Double D's hat off during sex, each time ended with Eddy being on bottom.

#50 – Supernova

"Why do you always have to relate things to science? It's called an orgasm, not 'reaching supernova' or whatever."

AN: Yeah...so. I haven't written anything in a very long time. And I've never written slash before, so go easy on me. DB


End file.
